


The Untold Tales of Ahsoka Tano

by djh_one



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one
Summary: Random Ahsoka-centric stories regarding her relationships with her masters and friends.(No ships- mostly platonic/friendly love between characters.)Every chapter will have a summary and a character list at the beginning.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Troopers & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	1. Similarities

Summary: Ahsoka thinks about the similarities between her and her men.

Characters: Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Other only-mentioned characters.

The education in the Temple was very simple when one considered what they taught on Kamino. You were considered a Jedi even though you were only 5 years old, fresh out of your hometown. They showed you how to use the force. They showed you how to hold a lightsaber the correct way. You got taught on languages and history. You learned to let go of your emotions at an age you still needed your parents. 

There was no family outside the Temple. There was no family in the Temple, either. They were your teachers and you were simply a learner. The people you trained with, wave them goodbye. You will never see them again. 

Friendships were welcome but only on the surface level. If you got too close and force-forbid formed an attachment, you were risking your entire training. 

The education in the Temple never ended. It started with the first lights of the day but though it had a start, it never had an ending. There was only sleep after a long, exhausting day. 

You had classes for the majority of the day. You could learn Shyriiwook if you choose so. You learned about the Jedi History, it was a basic course. You learned how to defend yourself against opponents, be it a holo or a training partner. 

But even though you held a saber in your hand and even though they taught you how to fight, you were told you were not a warrior. 

You found it difficult at first. All the times you heard about to heroic way a Jedi died, fighting till their last breath, protecting innocents, you were also taught peace was the way. You were peacekeepers as they liked to say.

To become peacekeepers, you were given an army of soldiers. You were taught you were supposed to be their superior. That you were above them because you were a Jedi and you had the force in you. 

They were to follow you and if you were a good leader, you were to lead them to victory. Victory, as in peace. 

One might have found themselves asking questions; How could one be never taught war and still be superior to someone who was _created_ to fight a war? 

Ahsoka learned it the hard way. She was the padawan of the very Chosen One, who always had insane plans which always worked in the end. She was thrown into the frontlines of a war she was never taught. 

She, after years of training that told her she was supposed to be the superior one, tried to pull rank on her captain. 

_'Experience outranks everything.'_

It was the truest thing she had ever heard. 

She, a Jedi padawan aged only 14, was trying to fight a war with no experience on how war worked. She only knew they were the good guys, and then there were the Sith, a.k.a. the bad guys. 

She never really questioned why Seps were using droids and why they weren’t.

She respected the clones, especially the ones with experience. She cared for them. Both Plo and Anakin taught her these men were their responsibility. They were under their protection. 

She understood it. Or she thought she did. 

It was only after a few hard battles fought shoulder by shoulder, and after nights that looked like darkness was never going to end, slept side by side, that she understood the true meaning behind those words. 

She ate with them, slept with them, protected them and got protected by them. 

She talked to them. 

She asked about their life on Kamino and they asked about her life on Coruscant in return. The similarities were quite surprising to both sides. 

They were all child soldiers, she had found out. The people fighting with her were only 8 or 9-year-olds at best. Some of the lucky ones were a bit older than that. Lucky, because they survived a few years longer. She was older than all of them. They looked and acted like they were older but in reality, nobody was older than 13. 

These men never saw a single day outside Kamino before they were shipped out to fight under a Jedi; she, on the other hand, at least knew what Shili was like before she was sent to Anakin. 

They learned a few languages, speaking the most basic ones with sprinkles of Mandalorian mixed with them. She had learned at least 3 aside from Basic. 

They learned how to hold a blaster, how to shoot a target, how to perform basic medical treatment, how to fix some basic stuff. They were taught about war strategy.

They were also taught how to be good soldiers. 

She was never taught about how to be a soldier, let alone a good one. She was taught to follow orders coming from superiors. She was taught to give orders as superior.

They taught her she was to submit to the Order. 

Maybe things weren’t so different for them about this, too. Though, even from a Jedi point, she was not a good soldier. She was blind to the mistakes she was making. She was reckless and overhasty; always trying to prove herself to a system that would never truly love her. 

But these men... If they loved you, they did it with their whole beings. 

And again, soldiers were never really couraged to form relationships, even with their brothers. They were made to fight. They had to watch their brothers get killed fighting a war they never had a say in. 

Ahsoka’s heart clenched at the similarities. She was never really taught she could lose her friends. All the Jedi she knew were heroes. They were unbeatable... Those past Jedi had heroic deaths. They protected the ones they served. They weren’t supposed to get killed by a freaking MagnaGuard on an isolated planet trying to fulfill a stupid mission. 

She never imagined war this ugly. 

She had lost more than she could remember; friends, loved ones, brothers and sisters. She had lost people she never knew; villagers, innocent children simply born on the wrong planet, and the people she considered enemy; the Separatists. 

It was after her meeting with the Bonteri’s that she truly questioned the real loss in the war. Those people on the opposite side also had loved ones. They also lost the people they held dearly. They were at least given the right to love, but was it something good in a war? 

She tried to understand the 'no attachment rule', she really did. Yes, she admitted that it led to addiction and dependence... 

However, it was only because of those attachments she survived this long. She could have accepted death a long time ago, it was also something they taught her; accept death and become one with the Force. 

But she refused to let down others. She still had to fight among her men. She still had to save her master’s skin. She wasn’t afraid to die, but she refused to believe that death was the first option. 

No, she was not going down without a fight. Not because of herself, but because she cared too much for the people around her. 

She refused to believe her men were _produced_ to die. She knew that if she believed their uniqueness wholeheartedly, they themselves would realize that, too. 

They were not replaceable. 

No, they were not _flesh-droids_ as some liked to call them. 

She saw it with her own eyes. She felt it in her heart. 

They all were different in the force. They all sounded different to her montrals. They all looked different to the open eyes. She could walk around thousands of them and still be able to tell them apart. 

It was deeper than that, though. The differences were not only superficial, but they also had different ideas, different personalities, different tastes... 

These soldiers were more than _A Bounty Hunter’s Clones_. They were Rex, Fives, Cody, Wolffe... They were soldiers but they were brothers first and foremost. They were friends and family. 

They all were children. All of them, including herself, except those they called Generals and Masters. 

She wondered if this had happened on the other side, would the Jedi react differently? 

Would they judge the Seps for using real humans to fight their war? 

Would they see them as humans then? 

She didn’t know. 

For all she knew, the real slavers were none other than themselves. When they accepted to create clones, they fell. When they made them age faster to get them into the war as soon as possible, they fell again. 

With every brother dying a horrible death, they fell again and again. 

With every reconditioned brother at the cruel hands of Kaminoans, they fell harder than ever. 

Ahsoka understood the real fall began with the Clone Wars. Jedi paid their debts horribly. 

And while she blamed herself for everything that happened to her masters... while she believed she should have died with them... while she forgave them for turning their backs on her when she needed them the most... She would never forgive that it was the Jedi that killed her brothers. 

She would never forget those lost souls. 

Because she saw it. 

She saw the twitch in their hands when they were forced to turn against her. She felt the sweat sliding across their faces when they held their guns at her. 

If they were taking revenge for their brothers, she would accept it. But even in this, they weren’t given any right to choose. 

They were forced to do things all their life. Just like she was forced to become something she didn’t even know the meaning of. 

If only Jedi have been more careful... If only they hadn't let their pride take over... 

She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. 

She couldn’t save her friends as a Padawan. 

She couldn’t save them as a Commander. 

Maybe she could be able to do it as the Fulcrum; belonging to neither side, walking a path alone and yet among others. 

She opened her eyes and got up from her meditation position, walking over to the makeshift bed she made for him. 

He was sleeping peacefully. Living, thriving for all the brothers that couldn’t. 

‘‘Your thoughts are very loud.’’ He spoke without opening his eyes and she let out a surprised breath. 

‘‘I’m sorry.’’ And she was, deeply. ‘‘Are you sure you want to do this, Rex? I could take you back to Seelo-’’

Rex opened his eyes and held out a hand, successfully cutting her off. 

‘‘Unless you are coming with me, I’m not going anywhere.’’ He patted the space beside him and Ahsoka accepted the offer silently. 

‘‘I tasted freedom, Ahsoka. And while I admit it is sweet, it was not what they carved into my genes. I never really liked war. I never enjoyed watching my brothers die. I didn’t really have a choice in anything. But now, I can decide for myself. I’m a free man with rights to do however I please. I can’t leave you again, Ahsoka. I certainly can’t let a literal child bear such responsibility again. Ezra- he...’’ Rex stopped and took a glance at Ahsoka gingerly. ‘‘He reminds me of you a lot.’’ 

They chuckled at the reminiscence of the little Togrutan, trying to pull rank on a Captain. When Rex started again, his voice was somehow heavier.

‘‘I want to fight for something I believe in. I must admit seeing you again was a great addition to everything,’’ he winked casually at the girl, ‘‘but the real reason is... You remember the deserter I mentioned to you? Cut? I might have failed to tell you about his children, but that’s obviously another night’s story. I want to die for those kids’ freedom, Ahsoka. My brother Cut was very wise, now I realize. He left for his own good, helped a single mother and is raising those children like his own, still alive I hope.’’ 

There was something in his tone that made Ahsoka wonder if Rex ever taught about having kids of his own. 

‘‘I wasn’t all in for the Republic, that’s for sure, but the Empire is the worst. That’s what I believe and that’s what I will stand for till my last breath. For my brothers gone too soon.’’ 

He pulled Ahsoka close to himself and hugged her loosely, careful with his touches like she could disappear from his fingers. 

‘‘You are fighting for this, too. The more reason for me to believe this is the right thing to do.’’ 

‘‘Just don’t die before me, Rexter, or I will kick your bottom hard in the afterlife.’’ She returned the hug, letting her arm cover the space between his chest and belly. 

‘‘I remember telling you to not to get too attached, little’ un.’’ 

He remembered the child he told that; fierce and rash, unlike every other Jedi he knew. Ahsoka chuckled and the sound echoed in Rex’s ears.

‘‘Too late for that.’’ 

Rex reached and grabbed her hand with his free one.

‘‘Yeah, I agree.’’ 

They stayed in silence, enjoying the re-found familiarity and remembering those who couldn’t be with them... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dear reader! Thanks for your time. I hope you will leave a comment, your thoughts and ideas are very important! Have a nice day!


	2. Disturbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You can't tell me a 15-years-old murdered a living, breathing thing and didn't feel remorse.
> 
> Characters: Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo Koon, very briefly some troopers.

Ahsoka, throughout her short war life, destroyed many things. She had destroyed a good amount of buildings, droids and sometimes even ships.

Some people might think she enjoyed doing these and maybe they were right. She enjoyed serving the Republic and protecting people. She most definitely enjoyed taking droids apart.

However, the first time she killed a human she couldn’t get over it. It happened all too suddenly and reflexively that she only realized after it ended. The adrenaline going through her veins distracted her for a while.

But now, as she was lying awake in her bed on Resolute, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Her empty, trembling hands felt like she was still holding her lightsaber.

She didn’t count how many times she had washed her hands to get rid of the imaginary blood.

Anakin being Anakin had realized the discomfort Ahsoka was having through their shared bond and tried to lift her spirits by praising her and making sure she was aware of what she had accomplished that day. He had a talk about how war sometimes made them do things they didn’t want to. She had listened carefully and tried to show him she was okay while she was hiding her shaky hands behind her back. He didn’t seem too convinced but had to leave eventually; there was something Admiral Yularen had to discuss with him for their next battle strategy.

She got up and decided to eat something before it was too late.

It didn’t take her long to find familiar faces. Rex and the guys were sitting at their usual place, their trays still full. She took herself one and slowly approached them. Her usual seat, between Rex and Fives, was left empty for her.

‘‘Commander!’’ A trooper saluted her a bit loudly for her liking, grabbing the attention of nearby soldiers.

‘‘Hey, Lyre.’’

The man’s face lit up at his recognition. He was still considered a shiny and because he was a technician rather than a soldier, he was not really associated with Jedi. Ahsoka felt his happiness through the force. He gave the girl one more salutation, this time with more pride, and stood still until Ahsoka fully passed him.

‘‘Commander.’’ The guys around the table casually greeted her as she squeezed herself between the said two.

‘‘Hey, boys.’’ She smiled as best as she could.

‘‘Hey, commander. How did you know it was Lyre? He got his name only a few days ago.’’ Echo spoke in between the pieces he threw in his mouth. She hadn’t really thought about it. There were two new troopers that came last week; one was Lyre, the other was Quat.

‘‘It was a lucky guess in the end, I think.’’ She commented after explaining her thoughts to them. ‘‘Though I must say after a while I start to tell you apart just by your voices.’’  
She absentmindedly threw a piece in her mouth and lifted her eyes off her tray, only to find 6 confused men looking back at her.

‘‘What?’’ She asked, trying to think back on what she had said. Did she say something bad?

‘‘By our voices, sir?’’ Hardcase started, breaking the silence. ‘‘The same voice that we all share?’’

Oh. 

Ahsoka, more often than not, forgot she was living with clones. 

‘‘You... don’t exactly sound the same to me.’’ She unsurely stated. She was about to continue when a hand touched her shoulder and made her jump.

‘‘Master Yoda said it’s because she takes her time to really listen.’’ Anakin leaned forward and smirked at his padawan, who in return pouted her lips. He would never let an opportunity to praise his padawan pass. The men got up to their feet and saluted their General, which Anakin returned with a nod before turning back to Ahsoka.

‘‘Hey, snips. Been trying to find you everywhere.’’ He gave a light squeeze on her shoulder and leaned back again. ‘‘Someone is asking for you on the bridge.’’

‘‘The bridge?’’ Ahsoka repeated, ‘‘Is it Admiral? Did I do something wrong again?’’

It was at times like that the men and Anakin realized just how she was so self-conscious. Anakin shook his head and smiled at her.

‘‘Let’s go, my young padawan.’’ He said, already urging her forward.

After their leave, Echo raised his head to take a look at Ahsoka’s unfinished tray.

‘‘Soo… does that mean we can have her share?’’

Rex shook his head in exaggerated disappointment but grabbed a piece of food from her tray, anyway.

‘‘Why don’t you just-’’Ahsoka started again as the door slid open, ‘‘tell me...’’ Her voice dropped. She ran forward, forgetting her worries.

‘‘Master Plo!’’

‘‘Kohtoya, little ‘Soka.’’ Plo Koon greeted through the hologram. His voice was calm as ever. Anakin took one last look at Ahsoka, then left them to be.

‘‘Kohtoya, Master Plo.’’ Ahsoka greeted back, bowing her head. ‘‘Did you need something from me, master?’’ She asked curiously. Master Plo was in his meditation position and looked very relaxed. There didn’t seem to be a problem.

‘‘Yes, my little one.’’ Plo started. ‘‘I need you to relax.’’ He motioned Ahsoka to sit. She was confused but complied anyway. She opened her mouth to ask if it was Anakin who told him, but the look on Plo Koon’s face was already an answer. 

Despite the goggles and the mask that put a barrier between them, Ahsoka had always been able to read Plo’s feelings. She was sure he could, too.

‘‘Something is disturbing you, young one.’’ He spoke again, softer this time. ‘‘I feel it from across the galaxy. Would you tell me what happened?’’ 

The thing with Plo Koon was… he wasn’t demanding anything from Ahsoka. If she said no, he would back away, giving Ahsoka her space. But… she needed him to be there for her.

‘‘Master… Master, I couldn’t keep my hands clean.’’ She spoke like a whisper through her hunched shoulders. ‘‘You taught me how all life is precious. You taught me to protect that life and yet- and yet my hands got soaked in blood.’’ She couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down her face. Her tremble had returned too, a great addition to everything else.

‘‘Master I killed a human today. I felt his life leave him.’’ She stopped and closed her hands over her face. She was almost looking like she was trying to hide from him. ‘‘I’m sorry, Master Plo… I’m so, so sorry that I couldn’t-...’’ Her voice cracked. She tried to speak again but her throat felt clogged, burning with the tears she tried to hold back. 

No matter how capable, Ahsoka was still a child. Barely 15 and fighting on the front lines in a war she was thrown way too early into.

‘‘Little ‘Soka.’’ Plo Koon called out. Ahsoka didn’t lift her eyes, continuing to wipe her tears away. ‘‘Look at me, young one.’’

She gingerly got back to her meditation position, letting out a few sniffs in the process. She looked at Plo to find him reaching a flat hand towards her. 

Ahsoka was suddenly reminded of her 4 years old self struggling to fit into the Temple. Master Plo would visit her almost every week, sometimes twice a week, to help her settle. Whenever she was particularly upset, he would sit her across himself in the garden and would hold out his hand for her. She would put hers on his, looking in awe at these huge claws that looked like it would swallow hers whole, but would never. She didn’t know it at the time but Plo was focusing on their bond to help her relax and find peace through the force.

She shook the thoughts in her hand and lifted her left hand. She held it in front of Plo’s, mirroring it. Even though she was touching a hologram, she could swear under her hand was the cool and clawed one of the Kel Dor. She felt Plo close his eyes so she followed suit. 

A warm breath hit her face, deep and coming through a mask she knew by heart. She took the second breath in unison with him, breathing out with him.

After a few more breathes, she heard Plo speak loud and clear; as if he was in the room with her.

‘‘You didn’t murder anyone, little one. You only protected your friends. This is war, Ahsoka. We might have to take lives sometimes. But don’t ever forget, you have to value the life you take just like you value the life you protect. Promise me you will never kill unnecessarily.’’ 

Ahsoka’s eyes fluttered open. She felt calm now, as light as a feather. She was sure Plo Koon was calming her through their bond again.

‘‘I promise, Master.’’ Ahsoka smiled brightly at her old friend. ‘‘I promise I will stick to your teachings.’’

Plo chuckled softly at the little girl.

‘‘You never fail to amaze me, little ‘Soka.’’

‘General, you’re awaited in the war room.’ Wolffe entered the room, sending a nod to Ahsoka’s way. She waved in return.

‘‘I’ll be there in a minute, Wolffe.’’ Plo turned to Ahsoka, ‘‘Take good care of yourself, little one. I hope to see you soon.’’ He lifted his four-fingered hand and waited til Ahsoka put her hand over his.

‘‘You, too, Master. I can’t wait to see you soon.’’ Then the hologram disappeared.

Ahsoka got up to her feet, dusting her clothes.

‘‘You’re not very sneaky, Master.’’ She called, not bothering to check her back. The door to the bridge slid open with a whoosh, revealing Anakin. He had his well-known half-smirk on his face.

‘‘I was not being sneaky,’’ He shrugged his shoulders, ‘‘just worried about my padawan is all.’’

He caressed a hand over Ahsoka’s cheek, wiping the last remaining tears. She threw herself at him, catching Anakin off guard. She wrapped her arms around his torso and tightened her hold. Just as Anakin was about to return the hug, she let go and took a step backward. Holding her hands in front of her, she bowed respectfully.

‘‘Thank you, Master.’’

It didn’t take much for Anakin to collect himself. He bowed as well. After they straightened up, Anakin patted her shoulder.

‘‘Thank you, my young padawan. Now let’s get out of here. We have an early day tomorrow.’’ 

Ahsoka nodded and followed her master’s steps. Just as they were out she turned and looked back one last time. She smiled to herself and quickened her pace to catch up with her master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dear reader! Thanks for your time. I hope you will leave a comment, your thoughts and ideas are very important! Have a nice day!


	3. Sabacc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wolffe meets Ahsoka for the first time. 
> 
> Characters: Wolffe, Ahsoka, Plo Koon, Sinker, Boost.

The first time Wolffe met Ahsoka, she was a 12-year-old youngling at the temple, and he was a member of General Plo Koon’s squad.

General had invited him on a visit to Shili. _‘A little friend of mine is going to be around soldiers in a few years, Wolffe’_ he had said in his calm and collected voice, ‘ _I want her to understand you and your men so she can be a friend when her time comes.’._ When Wolffe asked what they were going to do there besides sitting around, Plo put a hand on the man’s shoulder and chuckled. ‘ _We are going to enjoy a nice show.’_

He glanced at the other two soldiers that were sitting on the last steps of the temple. It seemed like they also didn’t know what the show was about.

‘‘Master Plo!’’ a girl’s voice ringed in his ears. He turned to see a kid running -or rather leaping – towards their general.

Plo opened his arms and caught the girl in a hug.

‘‘Kohtoya!’’ She said, beaming at the Jedi. Upon closer look, she looked like a mini version of General Shaak Ti.

‘‘Kohtoya, little ‘Soka.’’ Plo turned to his men, his hand hanging on the girl’s shoulder, ‘‘Gentlemen, this is Youngling Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, these are Wolffe, Sinker and Boost.’’

 _Was this General’s little friend?_ He didn’t know about the friendship but she definitely was _little._

‘‘Nice to meet you.’’ She bowed to them with a smile on her dark lips. She was a very small Togruta girl with orange skin and white markings on her face.

‘‘Are you ready, Ahsoka?’’ Plo asked, already walking towards their ship. The girl, Ahsoka, nodded enthusiastically, trying to catch up with the general.

‘‘I’m more than ready to knock some teeth!’’ She made an energetic fist bump in the air, making Boost laugh. She snickered at the clone, then turned an almost hopeful look at the General. ‘‘Will I be your padawan after this, Master Plo?’’

Now if that wasn’t interesting.

General turned to look at the child whom he took under his wings.

‘‘It’s not up to me, little ‘Soka. I’ll see what I can do but no promises.’’

Windu's talk about his closeness to the little Togrutan repeated itself in Plo’s head.

The girl’s smile faltered for a moment before turning even brighter.

‘‘Thank you, master.’’

He gave her a small pat on her head and then the ship lifted, off to Shili.

Ahsoka was jumping from one tree to another like she was some kind of monkey; the colorful stones were dangling from her headdress with her every movement.

She must have found what she was looking for because she stopped abruptly. Wolffe couldn’t see what she was reaching for from his point of view.

He turned to his general and opened his mouth to say something but Plo beat him to it.

‘‘Soon all your questions will be answered.’’ He said from where he was sitting. ‘‘I suggest you sit back and relax. Think of this as a vacation for you and your brothers.’’

‘‘I gathered it all!’’ She announced unexpectedly and making Wolffe turn too sharply, almost causing him to break his neck.

No matter the age, in sneakiness, all Jedi were the same.

‘‘Let’s see what you have, little one.’’

Ahsoka took out her bag and turned it upside down, letting everything fall in front of Plo Koon.

There were some big rocks, some branches, and a few huge leaves. She made a _hmm_ sound and then an _ah!_ sound before reaching for her pocket. She took out a long strip and put in on top the other stuff.

‘‘Very good, indeed.’’ The general spoke. ‘‘Let’s have you start then.’’

She _almost_ vibrated, Wolffe saw, before gathering her stuff and sitting in front of the fire.

‘‘What is she going to do with those, sir?’’ Sinker asked. He was leaning forward and whispering as if he didn’t want to offend the girl. Wolffe could swore he saw twitches in her horns.

‘‘Do you remember Master Shaak Ti?’’ Plo answered with a question. When all three soldiers nodded, he continued. ‘‘Tomorrow, little ‘Soka is going to achieve a headdress similar to hers.’’

No, it was not the fire. Wolffe definitely saw twitches in her horns.

The next morning came pretty fast. The oxygen was rich in Shili and the weather was very nice for most of the day. They all woke up well-rested.

They gathered around the now out campfire for breakfast. Ahsoka was last to join them. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, didn’t look as refreshed as the others. She placed herself between Boost and Sinker with something in her hands.

It was a very big, very sharp looking knife made out of the elements she had gathered yesterday.

‘‘Are you ready for your big day, little ‘Soka?’’ Plo asked. Her excitement returned without hesitation.

‘‘I am!’’

Whatever it was, Wolffe didn’t feel ready for it.

No, he definitely was not ready. 

He barely stopped Boost from drawing a blaster and shooting at the beast in front of them.

‘‘General gave orders! No shooting!’’ He shouted loudly to be heard. The orange, furry beast was trashing around, giving a big smile to troopers with its sharp, huge teeth. 

The three of them were sitting behind a big rock while their general and the tribe leader were on top of another, staying a few meters away from them. Plo Koon was watching the animal with an intense focus. Wolffe could barely make out the shape of the little girl, Ahsoka- he reminded himself, as both beasts had identical orange skin. 

A sharp, gruesome cry ringed in Wolffe’s ear and his hand flew to his gun in an instinct. Ahsoka flew over their heads and they all watched her hit the ground, the beast following her. 

_‘It’s going to eat the girl before our eyes’_ thought Wolffe and closed his eyes to save himself from the image. He waited for a shriek, or at least some chewing sounds because it really seemed like their general was only going to do the watching- then he heard an animalistic choked sound and opened his eyes.

Ahsoka was laying on her back with her big, spear-like knife deep into the beast’s heart. Her other hand was supporting the beast’s weight as the animal tried to hold onto the last pieces of its life.

Then it went limp and all its weight dropped onto the girl.

‘‘We should-’’ started Wolffe, not really sure when he walked towards the crime scene but found himself trying to lift it. ‘‘We should help her, Gener-’’ 

‘‘No.’’ The tribe leader’s cold voice pierced his heart. ‘‘She must survive on her own.’’ 

There was a twitch under the beast, not very visible at first but gradually getting stronger. 

The tip of her knife peaked out of the animal's back and cut a straight line along its spine. Then out her hand came, grabbing a handful of fur and lifting herself through the hole she opened.

She looked like something swallowed and puked her back, which wasn’t that different from reality anyway.

She let herself slide across the beast's chest and on to the ground, falling on her knees with her chest heaving with a desperate need of oxygen.

‘‘I did it, master...’’ She spoke when Plo held her between his arms, then she passed out. 

‘‘So, now that you killed the- what was it, akul? What are we still doing here?’’ Sinker asked, twirling two stones in his hand.

‘‘Now we wait for them to prepare it for me,’’ Ahsoka answered casually as Boost took care of her wounds. They, the tribe members, offered her their organic patches but the girl refused them; not saying she didn’t trust them, but still trusting a clone’s kit better.

She had washed herself in the nearby river and changed into the new clothes she had brought along. They were sitting around the campfire again, minus the General.

‘‘Prepare what?’’ Sinker asked, twisting his face as he watched a particularly bad bruise getting patched up.

‘‘You know, its teeth and meat. Tomorrow we will have a feast!’’ She lifted her hand and immediately regretted it, wincing with pain. ‘‘Master Ti said it’s very delicious.’’

Her mouth parted and she showed off her sharp canine teeth in an animalistic smirk.

Fresh meat was way better than military goop any day, anyway.

‘‘We shall enjoy it to the last bite, then.’’ Boost spoke as he closed his kit, earning a _thank you_ from the girl, ‘‘Considering you almost died providing it for us.’’

‘‘Hey! It was no biggie! I had everything under control.’’ She pouted at Boost’s retreating back, he was taking his kit back to the ship. Her little pout deleted every memory of her deadly fight. She was still a little girl, an embarrassed one at that.

‘‘Yeah, passing out was also in the plan, I’m guessing?’’ Sinker continued the teasing. She crossed her arms across her chest and turned slightly to the other way, her pout still on her lips.

Wolffe took the thing Boost gave him on his return from the ship and winked at his brother. He shook the box to get her attention and it worked, of course. She was interested.

‘‘Wanna play sabacc?’’

It was a standard month after their night on Shili when Wolffe saw the girl again. She walked down the stairs of the temple, with their General this time, carrying something under her arm.

‘‘Gentlemen, I’m sure you remember Ahsoka.’’ Plo Koon spoke, his hand tied behind his back. ‘‘She has a gift for each one of you.’’ He nodded to Ahsoka and as if on cue, the girl placed the box on the ground, taking three wrapped packages out of it. She gave one each and reached for another thing, giving it to Plo. Even though he had a mask on, Wolffe was sure the general looked surprised.

They opened it at the same time held out the items in front of them.

It was an orange blanket made out of that Akul-beast thing the girl killed. All three of them were almost identical, the only difference was the hand-stitched letters; each having the owner’s initials.

They turned to see what Plo had.

He had the biggest item, a black cloak with orange fur sewed on the sleeves and at the skirt. It looked perfect on their general.

‘‘I was meaning to give it to you sooner,’’ Ahsoka cut the silence, ‘but it took the skin some time to dry. Came straight from an Akul to protect you from the cold space.’’

‘‘Thank you, little ‘Soka. You are very thoughtful.’’ The general leaned forward and hugged the girl which she returned happily. When they parted Plo turned to his men, ‘‘I will be waiting for you in our ship.’’ He spoke, putting a hand on Wolffe’s shoulder. He turned to wave goodbye to the little girl and left.

‘‘You know, this is the first time someone gave me a gift.’’ Boost started, he was holding onto the item very carefully like it would just slip from his fingers. ‘‘I- Thank you…’’ She only smiled at his shyness and opened her arms, silently offering a hug. He accepted it, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the girl. He was looking a little pink when they parted.

Sinker wasn’t shy, he simply went and held the girl between his arms.

‘‘They suit you.’’ He winked, pointing at the sharp teeth covering the girl’s forehead. When it was Wolffe’s turn, he stepped forward but didn’t hug as it was way too awkward for him. She looked understanding and offered him a small hand.

‘‘Thank you for teaching me sabacc, Wolffe. It was very fun.’’

Yeah, tell that to Boost who got absolutely wrecked by a first-time player. Wolffe shook his head and took the hand, giving it a firm shake. He was about to speak when Sinker interrupted.

‘‘You are taught by the best, miss. When you beat this man,’’ He pointed at Boost who turned away, ‘‘it wasn’t pure luck.’’

‘‘A little practice and you will be unbeatable,’’ Wolffe spoke this time, not letting go of her hand. He seemed like he had something else to say.‘‘I-ah… Thank you, Ahsoka.’’ He managed to mutter.

Her smile stretched so big Wolffe wondered if it hurt. She threw herself at Wolffe and hugged his torso tightly for a beat before letting go.

‘‘You are very welcome. I have to go now but I hope to meet again.’’ She climbed a few stairs and waved them before continuing on her way.

Yeah… Wolffe looked forward to their meetings as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dear reader! Thanks for your time. I hope you will leave a comment, your thoughts and ideas are very important! Have a nice day!


	4. A Visit On Resolute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barris and Ahsoka spend some time on Resolute. 
> 
> Characters: Barris Offee, Ahsoka, Anakin, Luminara Unduli, very briefly Rex.

Ahsoka was busy working on R7’s foot as her dear astromech couldn’t stop himself from fighting R2 and getting hurt. His master’s droid was a gentle and caring one but when it came to self-defence, R7 was nothing against him.

‘‘I always keep telling you to play nice with Artooey.’’ She scolded her droid as she screwed a loose piece. There was series of whiny beeps before Ahsoka fixed him with a look. ‘‘Alright. How do you feel?’’ She leaned back and watched R7 walking around, checking if everything was okay. He beeped loudly as he headbumped Ahsoka’s leg a few times.

‘‘You’re welcome. I’m just glad you’re okay, buddy.’’ She gently caressed the droid’s head. ‘‘No more fighting, ‘kay?’’

R7 turned around and looked back over his shoulder, did an equivalent of a shrug, and beeped again.

‘‘What do you mean he starts it? He actively avoids you! Just don’t get in his way and you will be fine.’’

When her droid started complaining about his fellow droid Ahsoka waved a hand dismissingly.

‘‘Go and hang out with Katie, R7. And remember, no fighting.’’

‘‘I see you two are getting too alike.’’ Anakin approached her with a smirk on his face, his hands tied behind his back. She rolled her eyes at him.

‘‘Master Kenobi says that about us, too, you know?’’

Her master only chuckled at her remark, remembering all those times Obi-Wan whined about them being a _disaster-duo._ He shook his head and placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder.

‘‘C’mon, Snips. Our guests will arrive soon.’’

‘‘Guests? Who’s comin’?’’ She was already walking on her master’s side, her hands behind her back; a perfect copy of Anakin’s posture.

‘‘You will see.’

They arrived just in time to welcome their guests as they walked into their ship, the guests being Master Unduli and her padawan Barris Offee.

‘‘Skywalker,’’ She greeted the Jedi then turned to the girl with a smile, ‘‘Ahsoka. It’s good to you again.’’

Ever since their encounter with Ventress, Luminara always called her by her name rather than using ‘Padawan Tano’. It was a sign of recognition, of respect, and everytime it happened Ahsoka’s chest filled with pride.

‘‘It’s good to see you, too, Master.’’ Anakin spoke with a bow of his head. Luminara nodded back and turned to Barris, putting a hand on her shoulder and bringing her forward.

‘‘Thank you for accepting my request, Skywalker. The mission I’m assigned to is no place for a padawan. I wish I could drop her on Coruscant but unfortunately it’s an urgent matter. The closest safe place was your ship. I hope it won’t be too troublesome for you.’’

Barris gave an elegant curtsy and smiled at him.

‘‘Thank you for accepting me on your ship, Master Skywalker.’’

Anakin only smiled at her gesture, still not sure how to handle such formalities. He turned to his own padawan who was slightly twitching with excitement.

‘‘You are always welcome, Barris. I’m sure Ahsoka would love to walk you to your room-’’

Ahsoka was waiting for his signal, indeed. She grabbed her friend’s hand and pulled her along, starting to tell one of her many stories. Barris barely had time to wish her master goodbye before they disappeared behind a door.

‘‘Your padawan is as enthusiastic as ever, Skywalker.’’ She commented with a gentle smile on her lips, then something in his voice changed, becoming somewhat more serious. ‘‘I hope this will a learning opportunity for both of them.’’

Anakin could only guess what she meant by that, deciding it was best not to think much. He ran an awkward hand through his hair.

‘‘Our girls get along just fine, Master. Still, I will make sure to watch over them so don’t worry.’’

‘‘Thank you. I will be back in a few days, see you soon.’’

They nodded each other goodbye and Anakin watched as Luminara returned to her ship.

He was glad when he had heard Luminara’s request, that was for sure, but when he saw the happiness on Ahsoka’s face upon seeing Barris, he knew the decision was well-made. Ahsoka was still a teenager and at an age where she probably still needed other females around rather than a ship full of men. He did his best to make her comfortable but still, someone her age would be better suited for the job.

He made a mental note to check on them later, then turned the other direction to go find Rex.

‘‘Would you really _not_ mind me staying with you?’’ Ahsoka asked for the nth time and Barris barely held back a sigh.

‘‘It’s fine, Ahsoka. I would say no if I didn’t want it.’’ She assured her again with a sincere smile. Truth be told she would like to have a room to herself, to meditate and all, but she couldn’t say no to her. Ahsoka was very friendly and kind in nature, not to mention her lively personality and contaigous smiles; it was very easy to be around her. There was also the fact that Master Unduli thought they had things to learn from each other. She decided there was no better opportunity for it.

‘‘Great! I mean, Padmé always insists I stay with her whenever I visit and it’s always so much fun! I thought I could be the host for once and entertain my guest, which in this case, is you.’’

‘‘What do you usually do?’’ Barris found herself asking. She had heard of Ahsoka’s missions with the Senator of Naboo but weren’t aware they were that close.

‘‘Well, we try to watch holomovies but it usually ends up with us chatting instead of actually paying attention. We eat late night snacks and do fashion shows for just the two of us… Sometimes we go and pester Captain Thypo until he chases us off.’’ She laughed remembering that one time they went a little too far and it resulted in Thypo personally tucking them into bed.

Ahsoka was so into her memories that she didn’t realize the look of horror on Barris’ face until she raised her head.

_Oh, kriff. I was supposed to be a responsible padawan._

‘‘She teaches me politics and takes me to meetings with senators to help with my training.’’ She backtracked quickly with a guilty smile. She wasn’t sorry for anything, just didn’t want Barris to judge her. ‘‘We will do different things of course,’’ Ahsoka continued, ‘‘things you will like. What do you wanna do?’’

Barris looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

‘‘I would like to meditate,’’ She started to list all too seriously, ‘‘and we could study together...’’ She stopped to laugh at Ahsoka’s face because of how horrified she looked. ‘‘I’m kidding! Snacks and chatting will do fine.’’

Ahsoka let out a _whew_ and made a gesture of wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

‘‘I thought you were serious!’’

In reality, those were the things Barris planned on doing when her master informed her about the mission. Barris always made sure to have time for her studies but it never seemed enough. So she thought she could spare some of her off time to catch up. It was okay, though. She would like to spend some time with a friend.

They settled on their beds which were placed across each other. There was a comfortable silence in the room with both girls lying on their backs; eyes closed and breaths even. They were simply enjoying each other’s company. Ahsoka couldn’t wait to talk, to tell stories, but she knew Barris was tired. No matter how long it took, she would patiently wait for her to speak first.

Fortunately for her, Barris didn’t take long. She turned on her side to look at Ahsoka, who still had her eyes close.

‘‘Do you ever think about the future, Ahsoka?’’ She asked in a tiny voice, sounding… vulnurable almost. Like a child scared to be found out.

‘‘How _future_ are we talking about?’’ Ahsoka turned on her side, too, a curious glint in her eyes. ‘‘I usually think about my next mission, if you mean that kind of future.’’

‘‘Ah, of course.’’ Barris chuckled. Ahsoka was always ready for some action, completely opposite of Barris who prefered silence and calmness. ‘‘I mean after your trials… When you become a Jedi Knight for example. Would you want a padawan for yourself?’’

‘‘I can’t break the family tradition.’’ Ahsoka laughed. When Barris didn’t laugh with her, she started to explain. ‘‘ You know, Anakin was thrown at Master Kenobi and I was thrown at Anakin. I think I will just wait for the council to throw someone at me.’’ She was snickering at the idea of a padawan being sent to her. However, deep down,she couldn’t help but feel a slight pain in her chest everytime she thought about leaving her master’s side.

‘‘What about you?’’ She decided it was best to let her do the talk.

‘‘We have a tradition, too.’’ Barris teased but didn’t wait for Ahsoka to ask, ‘‘It’s an unwritten rule for us to take a Mirialan as our padawan. When I become a Knight, I will try to get as much experience as possible and request a padawan quickly. I want to pass on what Master Unduli has taught me.’’

She _was_ the perfect padawan, after all.

‘‘I think the council would kill me if I tried to pass on what Anakin has taught me.’’ Ahsoka sighed exaggeratedly. ‘‘Jokes aside, being a master is really suited for you, Barris. You would make an excellent teacher; kind, patient, selfless… I can see your padawan being proud to be your apprentice.’’

Barris lifted herself on her arm and leaned towards Ahsoka.

‘‘You really think so? Thank you so much, Ahsoka!’’

_Did noone tell you you are an example padawan?_

‘‘Are you kiddin’ me? You’ll be amazing!’’ Everyone needed positive reinforcement in their life but unfortunately not everyone had Anakin as their master. He always tried to look at the bright side. Ship broken? _No problem, Snips. We can just take one from the villagers._ You did something wrong? Go and think about what you did but make sure to join me for dinner so I can praise your good effort.

Ahsoka was glad the council sent her to him.

‘‘I appreciate your thoughts, Ahsoka. Thank you.’’ Barris smiled rather shyly, then her smile grew more confident. ‘‘I think you will be a good teacher, too. In fact, I hear you are often sent to the Temple to teach the younglings.’’

Only if she knew how much Ahsoka hated those assignments. The only reason she accepted them was because it was impossible to refuse Master Yoda. She didn’t want to mention they usually happened to be around the same times Anakin got a dangerous mission and didn’t want her to tag along. Because of the war, the Temple didn’t have many Jedi around to teach the younglings, it was usually up to the experienced Padawans. An since it was a known fact she was good with children, bless Stinky, she was a good choice.

‘‘Let’s just say I hope I won’t get in trouble anytime soon.’’ The council, whenever they were irritated with her actions, sent her to stupid and meaningless missions. _Protect the archieves, Padawan Tano. Take the younglings to Ilum, Padawan Tano_. She liked the kids, they were so bright and excited, she just hated the idea of being away from the front lines. It was not just her, Anakin also didn’t agree with their punishments. Leaving her behind himself was one thing, leaving her behind because the council wanted it was another. ‘‘What about you? Don’t you get those boring assignments?’’

‘‘I _like_ the Temple assignments. To me, helping around the library or supervising the younglings sounds way more interesting than war.’’

‘‘But isn’t it more fun to explore the galaxy? To help fight the Seppies?’’ Ahsoka realized they were having one of their _different_ conversations now. Techically Barris was also in the war zone; she was a healer rather than an active fighter, but was in the war zone nonetheless. She was a lot like Master Unduli in that sense; always strict with the Jedi Code. Ahsoka was not despising Barris with her questions, no, she was trying to understand her.

‘‘I will explore the galaxy after the war. As a peacekeeper, not a warrior. I just wish it never started.’’ The Force around her felt heavy and gloomy. It was hard to describe the feeling, just that strong sense of uneasiness.

‘‘Well, I should fight twice as much to end it sooner. Then maybe we can travel around together, as peacekeepers.’’

Barris’ eyes widened at Ahsoka’s words. She wanted to reply something among the lines of ‘You cannot end a fight with a fight’ or ‘What if you die and we never get to do that’ but all she could do was stay silent. She saw enough death in her medical tent, imagining another would just hurt more. She remembered her master’s advise to her about controlling her emotions.

‘‘How do you feel about the war, Ahsoka?’’ Words left her mouth before she could stop them. She didn’t know what she meant by it, or if she meant what she felt deep down.

‘‘I hate losing my friends, that’s for sure.’’ answered Ahsoka with her brows knited together. ‘‘And of course I hate the Seppies, too. Though I must say I like being on the move. I would have been bored to death if there was only negotiation missions.’’ She remembered her late night talks with Obi-Wan, drinking the tea he prepared and sitting on a blanket he spread on the cold ground. He was kind of a hypocrat in that sense since he always acted like he was the epitome of serenity but also always getting in trouble almost as much as Anakin if not more. ‘‘What about you?’’

‘‘I don’t know, I really don’t like it. We should have been able to stop it by now.’’ It was understandable, war wasn’t supposed to be loved. What disturbed Ahsoka was the way Barris grimaced and the sudden outburst of emotions. She was quick to recover, though. ‘‘I think I want to meditate. Would you join me?’’ It sounded like a plead rather than an offer and so Ahsoka accepted immediately. They sat across each other on the ground; Barris had her legs curled under her while Ahsoka’s legs were crossed.

Barris took a few deep breaths to slow her heart rate. It was always easier to get into trance before bed or just after waking up. Ahsoka was getting better at focusing, too, or rather silencing her storm of thoughts. She thought back of their exchange, the force around Barris, and took a deep breath. This war made everyone tired and no matter how awesome Barris was, she could also get tired. She was brave, selfless, passionate and always one with the Code. Ahsoka wasn’t sure about the uneasiness she felt regarding the Force around Barris, but at the same time was sure Barris could get over anything thrown her way. She was like an idol in her eyes; a little older, a little stricter but at the same time everything she was taught to be like.

‘‘You are not focusing, Ahsoka.’’ Barris spoke with a gentle tone, her eyes still closed but a small smile formed on her lips.

‘‘I’m sorry.’’ She sheepishly laughed and took her position once more, this time putting more effort in it. She closed her eyes and tried to let go of every thought she had.

Some time during their meditation Anakin dropped by to check on them and to drop some snacks.

‘‘Are you sure you don’t want a room for yourself?’’ He asked Barris while handing the snacks to Ahsoka. His padawan gave him an eye roll and shook her head in mock disbelief.

‘‘I’m fine with staying with Ahsoka, Master Skywalker.’’ Barris answered, trying not to laugh at the looks they gave each other. Ahsoka put her hands around her hips and smirked at him.

‘‘At least I don’t snore, _Master Skywalker._ ’’

‘‘Oh, really now? Let’s go and ask Kix, shall we?’’ He retorted back, a matching smirk on his lips.

‘‘Hey!’’ Ahsoka pointed a finger at him, ‘‘That was one time! I was recovering from the Blue Virus!’’

They didn’t act like a master and a padawan, more like bickering siblings. _They’re at it, again._ Master Unduli was right, they were always at it.

When she shook her thoughts away she realized they were still making snarky comments back and forth. A laugh escaped her mouth before she could stop it, causing them to turn her way. Anakin followed Barris and laughed in a carefree way. Ahsoka was also smiling now.

‘‘We will continue later, Snips.’’ He put a hand on his padawan’s shoulder, giving it a gentle rub. He turned to Barris and wished goodnight, taking his leave right after. Ahsoka turned and gave her a look that screamed ‘ _You see what I’m dealing with?’._

‘‘That sleemo! He told me these were finished!’’ They were going through the snacks Anakin had brought when Ahsoka angrily lifted a blue package. It looked like small sweets you suckled on. This kind was hard to find on Coruscant, let alone in space.

‘‘What is that?’’ Barris reached for it, inspecting the package.

‘‘Naboo’s best sweets! We usually eat one each after practice as a reward for getting it done,’’ She stopped explaining to see Barris’ reaction. ‘‘Anyways, he told me they were finished! I’m gonna release R7 in his quarters!’’

‘‘Are they _that_ good?’’ Barris asked in disbelief. Ahsoka looked in shock and straight up urged her to eat one.

Nevermind, they were really _that_ good. Barris wondered if she could snuck some in her ship, but quickly dropped the idea. Master Unduli wouldn’t approve of it.

They chatted about anything and everything, spending many hours in that small room without getting bored. Ahsoka was a very talkative person and Barris enjoyed listening more anyway.

‘‘Commander Tano.’’ A trooper spoke outside their door, interrupting one of Ahsoka’s tales about her missions.

‘‘Come in, Rex.’’ She called, sitting up straight. The Captain walked in and bowed in greeting. He was holding a tray with two cups on it.

‘‘I wanted to check on you.’’ He put the tray on Ahsoka’s bed. Barris saw there were two cups of water on it. ‘‘Do you need anything, Commander?’’ He turned to see Barris, meaning his question also included her.

‘‘Thanks, Rexter.’’ Ahsoka genuinely smiled. ‘‘Now we have everything we need.’’

Rex returned the smile, a peaceful look settling on his face.

‘‘It’s alright, kid,’’ He replied, then as if he remembered something his back straightened more, ‘‘I mean Commander Tano.’’ He corrected himself, not taking his eyes off Ahsoka. ‘‘Sleep well, sir.’’ He left as quickly as he came.

‘‘He called you kid.’’ Barris said matter of factly. Her voice was not carrying any kind of criticism.

‘‘I know right! I am older than all of them!’’

Well, no. It wasn’t what she meant. Barris knew she was close to her men, saw it with her eyes when their medical troopers examined Ahsoka. She didn’t say they played favourites but there was no doubt she was important to them. Barris decided to drop the topic, reminded Ahsoka where she had left off her story. Ahsoka took a sip from her cup and continued.

Master Unduli returned quicker than they all planned. She was back in two standard days, done with her mission with success.

‘‘Barris,’’ She approached her padawan after she greeted Anakin, ‘‘I hope Master Skywalker took good care of you.’’

Barris knew she didn’t have any doubt about him, it was just her way of teasing.

‘‘They did, Master.’’ Barris answered honestly, looking at Ahsoka who stood proudly at her side. ‘‘I was even able to finish my studies.’’

It was thanks to Master Skywalker as he was the one who took Ahsoka away saying they needed to practice so Barris could use some alone time; saying she was glad would be an understatement. Luminara nodded with a smile, her hand hanging on Barris’ shoulder.

‘‘That’s great.’’ She replied back. Then she turned to Ahsoka, her smile never leaving her lips.

‘‘Thank you for taking care of Barris, Ahsoka.’’ She spoke, ‘‘I heard how you took care of her from your master.’’

‘‘It is a pleasure, Master.’’ Even though she was talking with Luminara, her eyes were on Barris. ‘‘I hope next time you will be around, too.’’

They wished goodbye to each other; Anakin, Barris and Luminara doing it with nods while Ahsoka was not having any of it. She hugged her friend tightly, whispering she looked forward to their next meeting. They parted when a clone trooper reminded them they should leave so they could make it to their rendevous with General Windu in time.

Ahsoka and Anakin saw them off so Luminara remained at the door till itwas closed, only moving when their ship took off.

When Barris was in her quarters, she didn’t know why, she waited for someone to knock on her door. For Master Unduli to poke her head inside and ask if she needed anything. Or for one of her men to drop a cup of water maybe.

She shook her head, it wasn’t going happen. What she saw on the _Resolute_ made her glad she was Luminara’s apprentice. Master Skywalker and Ahsoka were walking a dangerous path, any second now the Council could snap and seperate them. She got that strange feeling when Ahsoka was talking about war and her experiences. She was sad she lost so many lives, understandable and yet not exactly what she was taught. Master Unduli spoke of death often, saying they needed to cherish their memories and not feel any remorse. It was a cycle, once your times was over you had to join the living force of the universe. And yet, Ahsoka was actively trying to stop death from happening. She even told Barris how, if they were able to, they took their time to bury their men.

‘ _The Jedi get ceremonies all the time,’_ she had said, _‘but these men are left behind. We save everyone we can but sometimes someone is unconcious and we have to leave ‘cause trying save a single person could mean losing everyone else.’_

She wondered what Master Unduli would say had she been there.

She felt that thing when Master Skywalker visited, too. Maybe it was because he was her master, she didn’t know. She just knew there was a contradiction in their ideas and actions. She was fearing for the worst.

A knock on her door made her jump.

‘‘Barris, may I come in?’’ It was her master. She immediately invited her in. Luminara opened the door but stood at the entrance. Her hands were behind her back, her lips showed a soft, barely there smile.

‘‘Skywalker told me he saw you a little pale.’’ She started speaking, ‘‘He asked me if he could give you these.’’ Her hands came forward, showing she had in her palms. They were those Naboo sweets Ahsoka gave her. ‘‘Apparently they are very nutricious.’’

Barris lifted her face to see a playful glint in Luminara’s eyes. She _knew_ it was a total lie and still was playing along Master Skywalker’s plan. Luminara dropped the candies in Barris’ hands, taking only a single one out of them.

‘‘So I told him I was feeling kind of dizzy lately and if I could also take one.’’ She looked away for a moment before fixing her eyes on Barris once again, ‘‘Let’s eat one and meditate, okay?’’

She agreed immediately, watching Luminara open the package and following suit.

Maybe, just maybe, things weren’t as dark as she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dear reader! Thanks for your time. I hope you will leave a comment, your thoughts and ideas are very important! Have a nice day!


	5. Seeds of the Darkside Planted in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka escapes Mandalore with Maul. (Post-Siege of Mandalore)
> 
> -WARNING: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE- 
> 
> Characters: Rex, Jesse, Ahsoka, Maul.

Everything happened at the same time. There wasn’t even so much as a warning. One second before she was fighting against Maul, the next second she was fighting against her men.

Despite her survival instincts, she managed to use all her Jedi training to not kill any of them. They were trying to run from them, not do a massacre.

Jesse and Rex were with her; Rex had her arm in his steel grip, pulling her towards their ship while Jesse was right behind them, just as shocked as the other two.

They knew if they turned that corner it would only be a matter of seconds before they were off Mandalore. There was no planned future, the only option at the moment was to stay alive as long as possible.

Just as their ship came into view, Ahsoka heard a door open behind them followed by lots of shouting. She couldn’t understand what exactly they were saying but could catch on a few words like ‘ _ stop’  _ ‘ _ arrest’  _ and ‘ _ traitors’.  _ Those were more than enough to motivate them to run faster.

A handful of force did the trick to close a door right behind them and a saber swing finished the job, hopefully keeping their visitors at a distance at least until they can figure out what to do.

Their feet took them to their ship and they entered just as quickly.

What they didn’t expect, however, was two blasters pointed at their faces; They had forgotten about the two troopers they left behind to control their ship in case of an emergency evacuation.

‘‘Drop your weapons!’’ Rig yelled in his bucket.

‘‘Get out of our way, soldier! That’s an order!’’ Rex’s hand on his twin blasters didn’t even tremble.

‘‘CT-5597 and CT-7567 drop your weapons and arrest Commander Tano or you will be deemed traitors as well!’’ Bullseye spoke this time. Ahsoka’s eyes moved from one trooper to the other, trying to make some sense in her mind. Looking at them, and them looking back behind the helmets they specifically painted to show their loyalty to her, was becoming all too much.

‘‘Stand down, troopers.’’ She spoke with the calmness she didn’t expect from herself. Her grip tightened and her mind raced to find the best solution out of the worst options.

The troopers behind them were almost in, they had to do something now. When she sensed their trigger fingers moving, her hands flew automatically. She moved their blades using the force so they shot elsewhere, her men finished the rest. Jesse and Rex were good shooters and even if they weren’t, it wasn’t hard to miss from this distance. The two troopers fell just like the tears dropping from Ahsoka’s eyes.

‘‘Take their buckets!’’ She whisper-yelled, too aware of everything. While they were doing so, Ahsoka used her blades to open two identical holes in the already dead clones’ bodies.

‘‘Ahsoka, what are you doing?’’ Rex asked once put Rig’s bucket on. He was a clever man, having already changed his blasters with Rig’s rifle. Jesse was done with his job as well, looking at Ahsoka expectantly.

‘‘Survive.’’ Ahsoka hugged them each quickly before taking off.

‘‘You, too.’’ Rex muttered with a heartache. Just as she disappeared behind a door, the one behind them opened fully.

‘‘She went this way!’’ Jesse screamed directing towards the opposite direction Ahsoka went. ‘‘She killed CT-7567 and CT-5597. We managed to hit her in the leg, she can’t get away!’’

The troopers all screamed  _ sir, yessir _ and  _ good job.  _ One of them crouched next to the dead troopers, inspecting the holes. He nodded and got back up.

‘‘You two stay here for evac. We will arrest her and return quickly.’’ He ordered and followed the rest of the team.

Jesse’s calculated acts and speech made Rex wonder if he played this scenario in his head, too. They stood on guard, with their backs to the door leading to their ship and both praying to the strange Force that they heard their Jedi speak about all the time; _ may the force be with you.  _

Ahsoka was running without ever wasting a moment. Her chest was burning and her legs were protesting under her weight. She didn’t exactly know where she was headed, the holomaps didn’t show such a place’s existence. It was like a labyrinth leading to nowhere in particul.ar. She stopped abruptly in front of a wall; exactly the same with the rest of the corridor and yet very different in the Force. The magic inside her was almost speaking to her now, calling out to her and asking her to open a hole in that. She trusted her instincts and scanned the area; an air vent was right above her, big enough to crawl in. She jumped and got in then closed it, making her way just by listening to her heart.

There it was, her ticket out of all this; a ship that belonged none other than Mandalorians themselves. It was very similar to Bo-Katan’s so navigating in it wouldn’t be very hard. She jumped out and ran towards the ship, going in and closing the door behind herself just in case. Whoever owned this ship was surely going to return, right? Or at least that was what she hoped for.

She hid inside a supply closet, making herself as small as possible and fitting herself among empty boxes. She focused herself to meditate, to seek answers from the force, but it got cut down shortly. She had a strong urge to turn her force signature invisible. It took a great amount of energy, making her cuss at herself for not taking Obi-Wan’s words on subtlety more seriously, but she managed it.

Shortly after that, something climbed the ship creating all those clanky sounds on the ground. At first, she thought they were battle droids but soon the idea got dismissed. It was following a pattern and sounded like it belonged to one person rather than a few. Her mind filled the rest for her; it was Maul. The hate and the Darkside almost overwhelmed her, creating an urge to throw up right then and there. She closed a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath as silently as possible. She had to hide until they were in space.

It didn’t take long, the engine started with a nice purr, making her admire the technological advancement of their ships, and off they were.

She didn’t expect to feel the ship quake under her feet and so that momentarily caused her to lose her focus. The clanking sounds suddenly started again and stopped right in front of the closet door.

Ahsoka readied herself for the impact. Her sabers were ready to ignite, which would be very useless if Maul just decided to slash the closet with the person in it. Which he didn’t.

The door flew open and Maul used the force to fly her out and towards a wall. She slid to the ground, suppressing an urge to let out a whi.mper, and got back on her feet fastly.

‘‘Lady Tano, what a surprise.’’ He spat between his teeth. His yellow eyes were almost glowing in the darkness of space. ‘‘I wasn’t expecting company and I’m not planning to.’’ He took a fighting stance, not reaching for his saber but looking as if he will any moment.

‘‘You really want to do it here? In a ship in the middle of nowhere?’’ She asked, holding her ground firmly. Maul laughed, a laugh that rang in her montrals.

‘‘Funny of you to think I will need my weapons to kill you.’’

She somewhat agreed with him. Sure, they went toe-to-toe during their duel, but without her sabers, she didn’t really stand a chance against him. He was bigger and more experienced in every aspect of hand to hand combat.

‘‘Sure but what will you gain after you kill me?’’ She stopped to check his reaction. ‘‘Nothing. You will even lose something.’’

‘‘And that is?’’ His bored voice would tell her he wasn’t interested, but she didn’t miss the change in his eyes. ‘‘What will you, an outcast, will gain me? After all, it’s your kind that wants your head.’’

‘‘The last time I checked you weren’t favored by your kind, either.’’ She retorted. She knew she was playing right into his hand, that this was all but a temptation. Maul remained silent, openly waiting for her to finish. ‘‘On top of things, you fly a Mandalorian ship. Now imagine with me; you, a very scary looking half droid Zabrak who is flying a Mandalorian ship around the same time The Siege happened, carrying a weapon and seemingly on the escape… you get my point?’’

‘‘I’m still waiting for your point, Lady Tano.’’ He impatiently spoke, seeming more closer to drawing his weapon than ever.

‘‘My point is… we should team-up. Having a normal-looking company will make you more passable.’’ She was growing more and more confident.

‘‘And working together with a  _ Jedi _ will help?’’ He sarcastically asked, a dangerous glee on his face. Ahsoka put her hands over her hips, changing her weight from one leg to the other.

‘‘Is age already getting to you, old man? Forgot already? I’m not a Jedi, not anymore.’’

It stang just like the first time, a wound opening once again in her heart. She didn’t belong with them, not like she did anywhere anymore. Maul relaxed his posture and came closer, causing Ahsoka to tense up and hold her breath. He circled her like a predator, never taking his eyes off of her.

‘‘I felt it back there, too.’’ He said almost like a whisper. ‘‘There is something to you, Lady Tano, that makes me wish to cut open your heart and see it for myself.’’ He stopped right in front of her, head tilted to side and eyes sharp as ever. ‘‘You are not like  _ him, _ not at all.’’

It wasn’t hard to guess that  _ he  _ was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. She knew Maul’s hatred towards the Jedi Master. She wanted to ask  _ what do you mean _ or even retort back with an insult, but she found herself crawled on the ground, holding her head tightly between her hands. _ It _ felt like she just got kicked in the stomach. In her ears screamed a thousand Jedi in absolute agony.

‘‘Ah, you felt it, didn’t you?’’ His voice was sounding like he was right at her ear and yet at the same time a thousand klicks away. The screaming chorus in her head slowly died down like the hope in her. The people she loved were the ones that screamed the highest. She almost smelled Master Plo’s burning ship, could almost felt the ground Master Secura fell on…

‘‘You all played along with his plan...’’ Maul started again, filling Ahsoka’s heart with utmost hatred. ‘‘You paid for it.’’

‘‘You think they won’t come after you?’’ She grunted, still on the ground and still vulnerable to any attacks. ‘‘You think they will let a Sithspit like you alive after everything?’’

Maul didn’t fall for her temptation, turned around and sat back on the pilot’s seat. He said something Ahsoka couldn’t hear and didn’t care. She peeled herself off the ground and took the seat next to him, occasionally sending glances at his way.

‘‘I had better companies.’’ He said after a while, his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

‘‘And I’ve had worse.’’ She shuddered at the idea of sharing a room with Senator Binks again. She would choose Maul every single time. She at least knew which side Maul was on; Jar Jar was a literal walking chaos, almost killing her  _ accidentally  _ that one time _.  _

She cried on the inside when she remembered the last hours of her short life. Maybe he was killed, too? She dismissed those thoughts and left her seat. Founding a relatively dark spot, she sat crosslegged on the ground and reached for Anakin.

Even during that one year, she spent away from him, whenever she reached through their bond, Anakin’s presence would be there like the Suns of Tatooine. He would comfort her just by being there, ease her mind just by existing. They never broke off their bond, she knew it would physically hurt to even try.

Now, however, there was only darkness. It was vast and scary like how the galaxy would look like without the Suns and the Stars. Anakin wasn’t reaching back to her, not only that, it was almost like he straight up vanished.

_ At least I didn’t feel his death _ became a comfort thought. She knew who died, felt their deaths in her heart, but Anakin wasn’t among them. She would have done everything to avenge him if anything were to happen, just like she knew he would do her, too. 

While sitting there with heartache and the tiniest bit of hope, she felt a snake sneaking up to her. Maul was testing the waters with the Force, reaching out to her and feeling what she felt. She let him, of course. That act created an opening on his side as well. In return, she reached out for him and immediately wished she hadn’t. 

If she had met with a real Sith Lord, Maul would be that. His hatred, his burning desires and the darkness in him left a metallic taste in her mouth. She felt like she drank a full cantine of blood, it was just that bad. 

‘‘Liked what you see?’’ She asked, already on her feet. Maul did one of his dark laughs, turning around slowly in his seat and see Ahsoka walking towards him. 

‘‘I definitely did.’’

The way he said it… There was only one word to describe it; impure. She had a great urge to get underwater and wash herself. 

‘‘No surprise you are an outcast.’’ He continued, completely ignoring Ahsoka’s reaction. There was a hint of excitement in his calm and collected voice. ‘‘Even Mace Windu doesn’t have this much darkness in him.’’ 

‘ _ Seeds of the dark planted in you by your, master...’  _

Ahsoka swallowed the suddenly emerged lump in her throat. She couldn’t come up with a response in her shock and realization.

‘‘Where are you taking me?’’ She asked instead. Maul left the ship on autopilot and got up, tying his hands behind his back. He leaned forward to level their eyes.

‘‘I’m not  _ taking  _ you anywhere, Lady Tano. It’s you who is  _ coming  _ with me. Shouldn’t you be trying to save your  _ Masters _ .’’ 

She was aware of the situation enough to know returning to Coruscant would be her last move. Anakin always told him ‘ _ Stay alive if you want to protect those you love.’  _ She had to sit and wait for everything to settle. Only after that, she would try to return. 

‘‘Where are  _ you _ going?’’ The lump wasn’t in her throat anymore, a sudden wave of courage overtook her. 

‘‘Somewhere we can get fuel.’’ He answered, straightening his back but keeping his hands behind still. ‘‘Then to Xo.  _ You _ , Lady Tano, will handle things like buying and selling ships and refilling.’’ 

‘‘So even if they come after us, it’ll be me they find.’’ The suggestion left a nasty feeling in her tongue but she was aware it was the only option. She didn’t have enough credits to buy a new ship for herself. Even if she sold her crystals and lightsabers it would only last for a week or so. She had to depend on Maul. ‘‘Deal.’’ 

‘‘Go change your clothes, girl.’’ Maul spoke, already on his feet to return to his seat. ‘‘Find something to hide those ridiculous sticks.’’ 

She  _ hmph _ ed and left him alone on the bridge. There weren’t many rooms to explore so it was an easy task. She found a black cloak, similar to what Maul was wearing. It fit nicely and looked like a dress on her, the length was barely on her knees but still long enough to cover her weapons. There wasn’t much else to change; it would draw more eyes if she looked like she just got out of a shop. Her current clothing was enough as it is. Besides, it wasn’t like Maul looked any better. 

She returned after the task was completed, everything was the same except this time Maul was the one meditating. His double-edged lightsaber was hovering in the air, rotating around itself with a silent rhythm. It was one of the most different designs she ever saw. Master Huyang had one or two but they were nothing like this one. She saw its many different usages; double-sided, two separate weapons and just one as a whole. She wondered if could manage to use one. 

‘‘You can try your hand on it.’’ Maul spoke, startling Ahsoka. His eyes were closed but the rotation had stopped. She summoned the lightsaber to her hand, feeling the weight of it. It was heavy, not just physically but also in a Force sense; The saber burned in her hand. 

Igniting the one half, she took a more tight grip and swang it from one side to the other. When she was done with that, she ignited the second half as well. She considering spinning it in her hand but stopped herself. They were still on a ship. Even if they weren’t, this saber could bring more trouble to its owner than its enemies if handled badly.

‘‘Liked what you see?’’ Maul asked behind closed eyes, repeating Ahsoka’s question from before. The Force around him was different than their first encounter. At first, it screamed darkness and hate, now there a serene calmness. The Force almost purred around him, a vibration Ahsoka felt in her ribs.

‘‘I did.’’ She honestly answered, clearly impressed with the design. Maul was a worthy enemy if one could call it that.

‘‘Now it’s only fair if I see yours as well.’’ He didn’t wait for an answer, simply reached through the force and took a grab of her lightsabers. Igniting both at the same time he imitated her very unorthodox way of hold.

‘‘One to defend, the other to attack...’’ He mumbled as he inspected the rather simple design. ‘‘Why not combine them in a single weapon?’’

From his tone, Ahsoka couldn’t tell if it was actually a question or simply a comment. She chose the latter one and saved herself from the trouble of answering. However, Maul was having none of it.

‘‘Want me to teach you how?’’

This created an anger in the pit of her stomach, one that’s slowly rising like bile in her throat.

‘‘I’d rather die.’’ She spat out, calling her sabers back and throwing him his. He caught it with ease, placing it in front of him once again.

‘‘You are already dead, Lady Tano. It’d be wise to look for your new identity.’’

With the strange sense of discomfort, she turned around and decided it was best to watch where they were going.

The stopped on a very desolate planet to change their ship. As it was decided beforehand, Ahsoka was the one who handled the payment and shopping. She went into a small store while Maul was probably enjoying the view with his feet up on the control panel of their newly bought ship. She walked straight into the food sector to grab a few nutrient bars and packed meat. Would they be okay for a Zabrak?

_ They better be _ she thought and purchased the items anyways, slowly making her way back to ship. Upon seeing her return, the guy at the fuel station approached her, demanding for their payment. She checked the tank and made sure there were no leaks or whatsoever. After their exchange was over she went up to the bridge. Maul’s feet weren’t up on the control panel as she guessed, but he still had a fairly careless attitude. She threw him one of the bars and set the meat between them.

‘‘This should be enough to last for the rest of the trip.’’

Maul took a piece and bit it, the meat crunching between his teeth. His expression was difficult to read so Ahsoka joined the act, tasting it for herself.

Well… It would be better for her to get out and hunt some small animals. The meat tasted no better than military goup and surely had less nutrient. After finishing another piece, she decided to eat her bar.

‘‘What are you waiting for?’’ She asked after swallowing her last piece.

Maul silently got to work and started to engine. Off they were again.

The Sith Lord had a better landing that most of the pilots she knew. There was almost no extra sound. If it wasn’t for her advanced hearing, she wouldn’t even recognize their landing. She got up and stretched her limbs. Sleeping after all those events wasn’t really enjoyable like she had guessed. Nightmares followed her all through the night. At least her body felt less stiff.

The planet was one big red orb. Her eyes took a few moments to get used to the red-glowing. Maul was already up and on his feet, seemingly waiting for Ahsoka to show up

‘‘From now on you are on your own, Lady Tano.’’ He spoke. Ahsoka was okay with that, so long as they stood away from each other.

They exited the ship at the same time.

It was hot and felt better on her cold-from-space body. Togrutans had naturally colder temperatures and were said to like cold better. Ahsoka was an exception. Sure she didn’t like Tatooine, no one liked that much Sun, but this was a nice change. Feeling her bones get warm, she looked around. Maul told her a cannibal species lived on this planet and that if she wanted to survive she had to stay on their good side.

It was easy, Ahsoka was an apex predator. She would just give them her hunts had things turn that way.

She walked towards the direction her heart decided on, stopping between a few steps to hear what’s going on around her. There were animals around her, and although she didn’t know if they were edible, it was still good to know she wouldn’t starve to death.

Her feet stopped abruptly and she turned around herself to see their, no, Maul’s ship flying away. She couldn’t even shout back to curse at him, a part of her was waiting for something like this all along.

She turned around and took a deep breath.

_ Better start from somewhere. _

How many hours was a standard day on this planet? It felt like every day lasted an eternity. The days were long, that was a good thing, but the nights were long too. 

Every day she worked hard to finish her small cabin out of leaves and branches and every night she hunted to keep herself at her best. So far she didn’t come across any natives, maybe they were ignoring her just like she was. __

On the 5th day of her landing, though maybe it was 10 standard days, a ship landed right on the same spot Maul did. 

It wasn’t a familiar ship, definitely didn’t belong to the Republic nor the Seppies. A bounty hunter was a good option as they usually hanged all around the galaxy. Who could say they weren’t on Xo, too.

The door opened with big  _ swoosh-whoosh _ noises with gas escaping everywhere. In the middle of the mist someone came out, walking straight at her. She saw this scene during one of her force visions. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was hope or anger that caused it, but still not surprised.

‘‘So, teach me about your lightsaber?’’ 

‘‘You are not a Jedi.’’ Maul spoke during one of their practices. He wasn’t even sweating.

‘‘Sure, but I’m not Sith either.’’ Ahsoka grunted, standing against a mighty blow with the help of the Force that otherwise would send her flying.

‘‘Then what are you? You should have already decided on it.’’

It was the same topic they had in the past few days. Maul always talked about the darkness in her, tempting her to join his side. Ahsoka, in return, declined his offers every single time.

‘‘You were right back there.’’ She answered between clenched teeth, in the middle of a counter-attack. ‘‘I died already. Now I’m not a Padawan, a General or even a Jedi. But I’d die before I call myself Darth-Something.’’

‘‘Then don’t.’’ Maul casually replied. He used Force to hold Ahsoka on firmly on the ground and almost choking her with the strength of his grip. ‘‘Just be Lady Tano. Not a Sith nor a Jedi but simply a dual saber wielding magic-user.’’

‘‘Yeah, would be good. But I should remind you I don’t wield a dual saber.’’ She made it sound as sarcastic as she could. Maul was teaching her the ways to use a double-sided lightsaber. She even went out of her way to tie her twins with the rope she handmade. It wasn’t very steady but did the job for now. She wished she could trade some metal parts in exchange for meat and other stuff. Maul stopped in front of her, just like he did way back then on that Mandalorian ship, and grabbed something from the back of his belt.

‘‘Here, this is for you.’’ It was a freshly made lightsaber. She knew because no second-hand lightsabers could look this bright. She weighed it in her hand. This one didn’t felt like Maul’s. It was clean of murder and pain.

She ignited both of its sides to see the red glow of the crystal.

‘‘Not really my color, you know?’’

‘‘Do you know why ours are bloodred?’’ He asked, confusing Ahsoka. She thought of her lessons in the Temple that was long gone.

‘‘’Cause yours are synthetic?’’

Maul shook his head and lifted his own saber in air, the pieces opening up to show the heart of the lightsaber; a red glowing Kyber crystal.

‘‘It is because it  _ cries _ blood. Our blood to be exact. We can turn any crystal into red, that’s because the dark in our souls is the on that changes the colors. You, however, do not belong to the Darkside. The rest… it’s yours to figure out.’’

He turned on his heel and moved towards his hut, leaving Ahsoka to face this problem alone.

That night when Ahsoka returned to her hut, Maul was sitting outside his. He was waiting for an answer or rather waiting to see if Ahsoka had one.

She proudly summoned her double-sided lightsaber. It looked different than its first form, perhaps that was because Ahsoka took some parts from her ones and created a design that was unique to her. She ignited both of its sides.

It wasn’t any of the colors the Jedi used, and definitely wasn’t glowing bloodred. It was just like her; belonged to no side and no one else.

It shone as white as the clouds of Naboo.

‘‘Liked what you see?’’ Ahsoka asked cheekily, already knowing the answer. Maul chuckled and shook his head.

‘‘I did, Lady Tano. I, indeed, did.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dear reader! Thanks for your time. I hope you will leave a comment, your thoughts and ideas are very important! Have a nice day!


	6. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka at the start of their relationship.
> 
> Characters: Anakin, Ahsoka.

‘‘Study these three fleet formations, Ahsoka. Find their advantages and disadvantages, 5 each.’’ He dropped a holoprojector in her hands. ‘‘Tomorrow morning I will come and we will go over them.’’ He seemed to ignore her narrowed eyes. ‘‘You are dismissed.’’ He turned around to leave but Ahsoka acted faster, grabbing him by the hem of his Jedi robe’s sleeve.

‘‘Where are you going, Master?’’ She asked, choosing her words carefully and speaking through her gritted teeth. She was getting tired of this ‘ _ assign anything and disappear for the rest of the day’  _ kind of thing. Anakin pulled his sleeve back, straightening his posture. His eyes weren’t looking kind but it wasn’t like Ahsoka was expecting any kindness, anyway.

‘‘Nowhere you should worry yourself,  _ Padawan.’’  _ That was something he did often; calling her  _ Padawan _ in that dismissing voice, fully aware of the power his position had over her. ‘‘I will come tomorrow to check on your progress.’’

_ For the last time, _ Ahsoka thought, _ I will do as you say. _

She nodded curtly at him and turned on her heels to head back to her room, her grip tight on the holoprojector.

She spent a few hours studying the positions and the hallmarks of each ship and found many advantages; this was the relatively easier part, she had to admit. Finding disadvantages was a bit more tricky because it depended on the qualities of the enemy fleet. She came up with a few possible types to see if that would take her somewhere but unfortunately, her knowledge was limited on this topic.

_ I should be able to ask Skyguy for clear instructions _ . 

But of course, he wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

She huffed in clear annoyance as her mind did a quick search of the few people that could help her. Admiral Yularen was out of option, especially on an off-day, and Master Plo wasn’t even on Coruscant. She reminded herself the boys from 501st were free for a few days but it just seemed cruel to ask one of them on their already limited resting time.

Maybe Rex… 

She shook her head. Even though she was aware if she asked he would offer everything he had, she also knew Rex had planned on watching his favorite teams live. 

_ So that just leaves me _ , she thought in defeat. She decided she would just follow Anakin’s very unclear instructions and find 5  _ possible _ disadvantages. 

After studying it for a few more hours, she called it a day, already ready for their next meeting.

Anakin didn’t come in the morning as he promised but rather arrived that afternoon. He looked refreshed and was wearing a different outfit. Ahsoka guessed he arrived early but had a shower before visiting her.

‘‘Ahsoka,’’ he started in that voice Ahsoka hated. He was going to ditch her again. ‘‘I know I said we would go over your assignment today but-’’  _ Enough was enough. _

‘‘Send me back.’’ She said, a little louder for both of their liking. Anakin, to her surprise, looked taken aback.

‘‘What?’’ He asked, dumbfounded and yet with the tiniest anger hidden underneath. ‘‘What are you talking about?’’ 

Ahsoka squared her shoulders and raised her chin. There was no way of going back now. 

‘‘Just send me back already.’’ She repeated a little harsher this time. ‘‘You don’t want me so why waste my time?’’ 

‘‘Ahsoka you know going back means Corps, right?’’ 

She snorted at his remark. __ It was one of the worst things that could happen to a youngling. It was a failure of some sort. Everyone tried to cheer you up by saying that was also an important job and that someone had to do it, but of cource none of it changed the fact that it  _ sucked. _

_ Was Ahsoka aware of it?  _ Well, she was at least aware it couldn’t be  _ worse  _ than whatever she had at the moment.

‘‘At least they will properly watch over my training.  _ At least _ ,’’ She continued, ‘‘they won’t give me meaningless assignments just to keep me out of their way.’’ 

Her big blue eyes shined with a wetness that she fought back with all her might. Anakin looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, not even saying a word, just looking. He opened his mouth a few times only to stop himself.

She could feel a new wave of emotions oozing off of him, though they were so mixed up she couldn’t separate them from each other.

‘‘You are right.’’ He finally said, again very unclear in his wording.

Ahsoka mentally prepared herself for the end of her short Jedi training. Anakin took a deep breath and looked around, searching for something.

_ At least he is kind enough to make sure we are alone.  _

‘‘Let’s sit there.’’ He pointed to a few chairs that decorated the plain walls of the Temple. It wasn’t a big deal or something. Ahsoka could handle rejection. Why was the sudden gentleness?  _ Guilt, maybe?  _ No, it didn’t feel like that.

‘‘I was a Padawan not that long ago,’’ Anakin started once they were settled. ‘‘but it looks like I already forgot all the hardships of being one.’’ He reached a hand forward, demanding something. Ahsoka looked unsure of what. ‘‘Your beads.’’

She reached behind to unclip her beads from her headdress, ignoring the shakiness of her hands. She placed it in his hands carefully like it was the most precious thing she had.

_ Perhaps it was. _

‘‘I think I understand why they sent you to me instead of Obi-Wan.’’ Ahsoka wanted to scream how it didn’t matter, not anymore, but her training told her better. ‘‘But it was still them, and not me, who chose you.’’ he held up the beads in the light as if he wanted to examine it. ‘‘Now is my chance to change that.’’

Anakin muttered a soft  _ if you’ll excuse me _ before reaching forward to clip the beads back to where it belonged.

‘‘I choose you, Ahsoka Tano, as my Padawan. I’m to watch over your Jedi training until the day you become a Knight.’’ He spoke the words very ceremoniously, a sharp contrast to everything around them. ‘‘I’m not planning on sending you back, not now and not ever.’’

He gently grabbed her shoulder and leaned forward, looking directly into Ahsoka’s confused eyes.

‘‘I’m sorry about my behaviors towards you. I was not only unprofessional but also very harsh. On my defense, I had many things in my head,’’ he stopped to check her reaction, ‘‘but I’m now also aware I should’ve spoken to you.’’ He nudged her playfully. ‘‘It looks like you will be doing the teaching sometimes.’’

Ahsoka felt so out of everything that she didn’t know if she wanted to punch Anakin or hug him. She brushed a hand over her beads.  _ Accepted. _

‘‘No more ignoring me?’’ She asked in her tiny voice, making Anakin realize just how young she actually was. He shook his head in response. ‘‘You really won’t send me back?’’

‘‘Well, I admit it crossed my mind a few times,’’ He said in his playful tone, ‘‘but then I imagined you in the AgriCorps and come on, you wouldn’t even last a day in the field.’’

He shot to his feet in a single smooth motion and left an awed Ahsoka behind, already walking towards one of the training rooms. Ahsoka was at the end of his tail in a few steps.

‘‘It still would be longer than you would, Skyguy.’’

For the first time, the nickname didn’t anger him, instead, it unlocked a new emotion in his chest.  _ Acceptance…  _ It definitely went two-ways.

‘‘Let’s see your assignment first, Snips. Then we will see about the rest.’’

A new page opened for both of them that day. The start of a bond so strong it would never break.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dear reader! Thank you for your time. I hope you will a comment, your thoughts and ideas are very important! Have a nice day!


End file.
